


A night in the Afghanistan desert

by Hetsez



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Afghanistan, And a little family, Bad Porn, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Emotions, Gift, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Yes Roach has a wife, then sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: Soap and Ghost are sent on a mission in Afghanistan. Ghost wants to make it a romantic night. (So basically just a bad porn :P)Birthday gift to Katargo (:





	A night in the Afghanistan desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katargo/gifts).



> Happy (late) birthday Katargo! I didn't know when your birthday was exactly, so I half wrote this fic a few weeks ago as a present for you and quickly finished it today ^^ 
> 
> I dedicated this little story to you to thank you for our entertaining emails, sharing the CoD fandom with me, distracting me with dirty story ideas when I’m taking exams, giving me inspiration for stories, brainstorming with me but most importantly for your support (: I hope this will be to your liking, this is the first time I attempt to write what you like xD 
> 
> Didn't reread this one a million times, so sorry if the story is confusing... I hope that you will all enjoy this story (;

The wind swept over the sand hills like a deadly, icy breath. Ghost shivered and pulled his sleeping bag up to his chin. He hated Afghanistan. The days were too bloody hot, especially if you were a Brit like himself who easily turned as red as a lobster when exposed to the sun for too long. Back in his home country, Great Britain, people even got sun burns when the sun barely shone through the clouds. No, British people and the sun were not a good combination. But he wouldn’t get a sun burn any time soon anyway, because all his clothing and gear protected him from the burning power of the sun. That didn't mean he wasn’t soaked in sweat all day, though, and that the heat made him feel light in the head. Brits just didn’t cope with heat as well as people from other nations did. Nevertheless he was a soldier, trained to endure any climate, but blimey today had been hot in particular. 

And then the nights were the complete opposite. Too bloody cold. During the daytime he wished it was night again so the cold would relieve him, but now that it was night he preferred the heat of the day again. Ghost shivered. How it was possible for a climate to be scorching hot during the day and ice cold during the night, he didn't understand. Geography had never been his strongest subject. Ghost rubbed his arms. At least you could keep adding layers to your gear to stay warm in the cold. You could only take off so many pieces of clothing before it became illegal, Ghost always liked to think. 

It also didn’t help that they had been dropped off so far away from their target. 

Because they were on a mission. Of course they were on a mission, Ghost would never voluntarily sit in this god-forsaken country longer than he had to. It was a small-scale mission, appointed to just him and Soap. And Soap, being the Scotsman he was, didn’t like the climate of Afghanistan any more than Ghost did. It was nice to complain about the weather together; a habit the two fellow countrymen shared. If there was one thing British people were good at, it was complaining. 

Another icy breeze hit him, making Ghost shiver before huddling closer to Soap who was sitting next to him. Soap had pulled his blanket up to his chin as well and looked like he was freezing as well. They were sitting in front of an old bunker they had found coincidentally, but fortunately. Here they would spend the night, sheltered from the cold wind and slightly warmer than outside on a sandy hill, which barely shielded them from the icy winds. They had made a small fire in front of the bunker, and they sat closely to it to try to warm their frozen limbs slightly. The flames didn’t warm their bodies at all. They just waited for it to go out now, guarding their bunker sleepily. There was no one within a radius of at least 10 miles anyway, so they should be fairly safe for now. 

Ghost liked being sent on a mission with Soap only. Even though they should be professional, they got along together quite well. Ghost liked his captain, in ways that were not morally allowed at the 141. But what Shepherd didn’t know, didn’t bother him, right? Anyway, he knew for a fact that Soap had a thing for him as well; the way his captain would sometimes react when Ghost got too flirty, or how he could get away with being disobedient like no one else on the team could, told Ghost that Soap was far from disgusted by him. 

“Bloody hell, it seems colder tonight than it was yesterday. Or is that just me?” Soap spoke, rubbing his hands under his blanket. 

“No I think you’re right. Seems like a storm to me.” Ghost commented, trying not to let his teeth clatter. He watched his breath in the light of the fire, but it was soon swept away by the wind. “So where’s Roach? He’s always with us, isn’t he?” Ghost had noticed that, among others, he had always been deployed with the captain and the sergeant. The absence of Roach struck him as odd at that moment. 

Soap sighed. “You really don’t pay attention to the people around you, do you?” 

Ghost shrugged. He wasn’t really interested in the private lives of the other members of the One Four One. Why would he be? Soap was all he was interested in. 

“Roach has taken temporary leave. His wife is in labour. It’s their first born.” Soap explained and shifted a little to sit more comfortably. When the pressure of Soap's body against his side left momentarily, Ghost immediately missed the warmth until Soap huddled against him again. 

Ghost made a disgusted sound. 

“Not the family man, I take it?” Soap joked. 

“Bother families.” Ghost grumbled grumpily. “Still, I’m jealous of him.” 

Soap turned his head to look at him. 

“That he can trust and love so easily.” Ghost explained.

“Now Roach hasn’t been through all the shit you’ve been through, Ghost. So you can’t really compare you two like that.” Soap always tend to keep both feet to the ground when most people would be blinded by emotions. Ghost appreciated that. 

“S'pose you’re right.” 

They sat quietly for a while as Ghost collected his thoughts. He wasn’t jealous of Roach’s family, but of the fact that he had put all his trust into one human being, who could so easily turn their back on you. Ghost did not want a family. Like Soap said, he was definitely not a family man, but it would be nice if he didn’t have these trust issues. Although, Ghost realised, at the end of the day, there actually was someone he trusted. It had been a long time since Mexico, that Ghost had finally dared to trust someone again. Someone to whom he would sometimes step up, even though he wasn’t in the right position to do so, but someone he respected nonetheless. Someone he teased, someone to whom he could sometimes be a right pain in the ass, but knew he could count as a friend nonetheless. 

Despite everything that had happened to him, Ghost had dared to trust one person fully again. 

Soap knew as no other what had happened to Ghost in his previous life at the SAS, understood as no other why he sometimes behaved rather antisocial, had problems sleeping, and Soap accepted his trust issues. Right at that moment, Ghost suddenly felt a huge gratitude towards the man next to him. Even though Ghost had so many behaviour issues, even though he wasn't the easiest guy on the planet, Soap respected and accepted him like no one else did. 

“You know you can trust me, right?” Soap stared into the distance, to the darkness behind the fire, and spoke softly. 

Ghost nodded. “I do mate.” 

Soap looked at him and grinned despite the fact that his face was nearly frozen. “I’m honoured.” 

Ghost laughed and shook his head. Soap could be such an arse as well though. 

Then silence returned between the two of them, each left alone to his own thoughts. Ghost wiggled his fingers and toes underneath his blanket to make sure blood was still flowing through them and they hadn’t frozen. Then they just sat there, shoulder against shoulder, under their blankets and wearing all the clothes they had brought, staring into the dark world behind their fire. 

One thing Ghost knew for sure. The night sky was much more beautiful here than back home. He looked at all the stars and milky ways, and the moon sparkling right in the middle of them. It was the fact that the light pollution was much less bad here than in West Europe that he could see the stars so clearly. The sky was not just black, but different shades of blue, purple and black. It was truly a beautiful sight. Ghost sighed. Such a romantic night to share with Soap, he chuckled quietly. 

“D'you trust me?” Ghost asked, glancing at his captain from the corner of his eyes. 

“Of course.” Soap answered seriously. 

Ghost chuckled, an evil little plan forming in his head. He would make this a romantic night alright... 

Ghost turned to Soap, lowered his balaclava with his index and middle fingers and leaned in to Soap - which wasn’t a big distance anyway due to them sitting so close – while Soap stared at him questioningly. Ghost purred: “Trust me enough for me to do this?” and Ghost covered the remaining distance between their faces, which was only a few inches, and pressed his lips against Soap's. 

Soap froze, even more so than he already was because of the cold, and Ghost grinned against his lips. He seemed to have taken his captain by surprise, just as he had wanted to. But now that he had been left alone with his handsome captain, who was he to let this chance go by? Then Soap seemed to slowly grasp what was going on, for he kissed back, slowly and reluctantly, unsure of what to make of all this. But the kiss was short and polite, and Ghost already missed the warmth of Soap's face as he slowly pulled himself away from him. He figured that, just this time, it was best to wait for permission from his captain before he continued. 

Soap stared at him with wide eyes, in which Ghost could easily read confusion and... a hint of arousal? "Ghost..." Soap collected himself and spoke: "Of course. So you were not just playing all those times you were being... flirty?" 

Ghost grinned mischievously. 

"I should have you punished for playing around with me all the time." Soap grinned back before leaning in and kissing Ghost on the lips. This time Soap took the lead in the kiss, suddenly full of confidence and dominance. The kiss lasted longer this time, growing more lustful as seconds passed. When Ghost licked Soap's lips for entrance and tried to take the lead, he was immediately corrected by Soap. The captain grabbed Ghost's throat and put pressure on his wind pipe, making Ghost squeak and gasp for air. He immediately let go of Ghost. "Obey. Or you get more of that." 

But instead of cowering down, Ghost grabbed Soap's wrists and stole a dirty kiss. Still holding his hands, he smirked at Soap. "Punish me then." 

Soap smirked back, easily freeing his wrists from Ghost's grip. "You won't be so cocky anymore once I'm done with you. Let's take this inside." 

The pair of them quickly threw some sand over the fire and took their sleeping bags inside. It did not occur to Ghost then that he would not be spending his romantic night with Soap in his comfortable warm sleeping bag at all, though. He followed Soap inside the dark bunker, and stood still to let his eyes get used to the darkness. After staring into the fire all evening, however small it was, the bunker was suddenly pitch-dark to Ghost's eyes. He remembered there was a tiny window high up in the bunker so that if the moon was in the right position tonight, it would shine its pale light inside. 

Ghost didn't get much time to get used to the darkness. Silent as a cat Soap came up to him and slammed him into the nearest wall. Ghost only barely got the opportunity to groan in pain before Soap put his weight on him and kissed him even more lustfully than he had done when they were still sitting outside. The pain of being slammed into the concrete combined with the coldness of the wall against which he was being pressed sent cold shivers up Ghost's spine, making him shiver involuntarily. It seemed to turn Soap on, for he pressed his tongue inside Ghost's mouth, not waiting to be allowed in, and exploring Ghost's mouth. 

Ghost's heart hammered in his chest as Soap kept finding new ways to kiss him; sucking, biting and groaning into his mouth. It was clear that it had been a while since Soap had last had sexual interaction with another human being, and he was definitely not holding himself back. Every time Ghost tried to pull away to catch his breath - for he was sure he would choke if he didn't - Soap would grab his chin violently to hold him in place, hold him exactly where he wanted him, and mocking him. "Can't handle it, lieutenant? Should have been careful what you wished for." 

"Why don't you just get on with it already." Ghost complained, breathing heavily. He thrusted his hips into Soap, although he barely had space enough to do that, being trapped between Soap's heavy body and the wall. His boner had grown painfully hard now, being trapped as well in his trousers, and he wanted release after Soap's hot kissing. 

Soap took a step away from him, and Ghost nearly fell over. It was Soap's hand on his throat that held him upright while his captain asked: "What was that?" 

"Give me release. Go on." Ghost demanded and closed his eyes. The absence of Soap's muscular body leaning against his was agonising, and he wanted more. The grip on his throat increased, and Ghost wheezed. 

"Excuse me?" Soap's voice sounded raw and it sent sparks down Ghost's abdomen. Ghost opened his eyes to find that the moon was indeed shining through the small window on the wall, revealing a panting, broad-shouldered figure in the dark room who seemed rather angry. Because of the way the moon lit his face, the scar over Soap's right eye stood out, which made him look even more handsome to Ghost. 

"Go on, please, sir." Ghost barely managed to bring out his plea, but immediately the pressure on his throat was gone and the familiar feeling of Soap's body against his was back. 

"That's it." His captain growled softly and started to undo Ghost's trousers. Ghost groaned impatiently as Soap seemed to take his time pulling Ghost's member out of its trapped position. When he couldn't control himself any longer, he reached down to help Soap, for which he was punished immediately. 

Soap grabbed his hand and, while saying "Oh no you don't," he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his uniform. Ghost's right arm was raised above his head and his hand was cuffed onto something on the wall, which he couldn't see. His left arm was raised above his head as well, and was held firmly in place by Soap's own strong hand. When he was done, Soap stared over Ghost's body: his arms above his head and his dick half out of his trousers. Soap groaned at Ghost's helplessness before continuing. 

Soap finally took off Ghost's trousers and boxers, and Ghost shivered when the cold air hit his sweaty skin. He groaned at the feeling of his dick being freed, and he groaned even louder when Soap's warm hand curled around it. Without more ado, Soap jerked him off and because Ghost's hands were pinned down, all he could do was thrust into his captain's hand and moan. 

"Look at you, shamelessly giving in." Soap groaned and squeezed Ghost's dick. 

Since Soap had his most precious body part in his hand, and he was horny out of his mind right now, Ghost felt it was safest not to respond anything naughty to his captain's remark. Instead, he asked innocently: "What about this punishment, sir?" Ghost's eyes travelled down Soap's body to where an obvious boner was barely hidden in his uniform. 

Soap smirked. "Eager, huh? Can't say I'm not dying for it either now..." He let go of Ghost's dick and undid his own trousers with his free hand clumsily. Ghost chuckled; the captain could barely control himself any longer. When he had finally freed himself, all it took were a few quick strokes to make his dick rock hard. All the while Ghost watched, his dick pulsing and longing for the touch of Soap's hand. When he was ready, Soap looked at Ghost, his pupils dilated, and kissed him once more before lifting him up. Ghost's back rested against the hard wall behind him, he hung onto the hand cuff with one hand and gripped Soap's shoulder with his other hand as he was lifted slightly. He wrapped his legs around Soap's hips while the captain supported him. Then he felt Soap's wet tip pressing against his entrance. Since neither of them had expected this romantic night in the desert, they didn't have any lube. Improvisingly Soap covered his finger in his own precum before fingering Ghost quickly. 

Of course it wouldn't be a punishment if it wasn't painful. Without a warning Soap pulled his finger out and shoved his dick in, long before Ghost managed to get used to the strange feeling. Ghost groaned loud, tensed and dug his nails into Soap's shoulder. His right fist clenched as he tried to deal with the pain of Soap's dick entering his arse. Soap groaned as well, sounding like he was feeling much more pleasure than Ghost was right now, and slowly began to move to get Ghost used to the feeling. 

As Soap moved in and out of Ghost, he seemed to lose himself and started to thrust forcefully at a steady pace. All Ghost could do was take it and groan, hanging there against the wall. The sounds echoed through the small, empty bunker and their panting filled the room. All Soap concentrated on was getting as much of himself inside Ghost while he was dangerously close to cumming. He worked Ghost's arse like his life depended on it, now mad with want to cum. 

Ghost threw his head back and arched his back as Soap seemed to have find a sweet spot inside, and kept hitting it. He groaned, his own dick throbbing and leaking precum all over his abdomen. Then Soap groaned something unintelligible, tensed and pushed himself all the way in. Ghost felt Soap's dick pulsing inside him and groaned as Soap filled him. After a minute Soap's body relaxed. He pulled himself out and lifted Ghost back on the floor of the bunker. The captain then kissed his lieutenant passionately while he finished off what he started. It didn't take long for Ghost to cum now, and he spilled all over Soap's hand while he groaned softly. Ghost closed his eyes as the feeling swept over him. That had been his best orgasm, by far. 

There he stood for a while, waiting for his dick to stop leaking, waiting for his heart rate to go down and waiting to relax, in Soap's arms. He opened his eyes and found Soap staring at him. They grinned at each other before making a poor attempt to clean themselves up. Then they put their clothes back on and crashed down on their sleeping bags. 

"They should send us on missions together more often." Soap whispered and huddled closer to Ghost in his sleeping bag. 

"As long as it isn't bloody Afghanistan again." 

Soap chuckled, and they heard the wind howling outside. But it was alright now, they were warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: https://ghoooooooooost.deviantart.com/art/SG-274507126
> 
> I'm fairly new to this fandom, so I hope this story is alright. Thanks for reading!


End file.
